


Welcome back, hyung!

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Butt Plugs, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sehun's a size queen but what else is new, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Sehun and Jongin welcome Yixing back to Korea.





	Welcome back, hyung!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/gifts).



> For my tumblr bestie, [Aurin](http://chogiwhatevertfkrisiscallednow.tumblr.com/). Enjoy, my love, and happiest of birthdays (now I will throw myself into the EXO trashcan I can't believe after all these months of writing the first thing I publish is pwp). A shout-out to my betas, Joyce and Jess, who don't know EXO but they love me enough to read this anyway T_T.

The two maknaes are in the corner of the posh lounge area reserved for EXO at their hotel, fidgeting and restless, almost humming with trapped energy. Kyungsoo eyes them warily, knowing that this means they are up to no good.

He strides over to Jongdae, who is lounging on a two-seater, and unceremoniously shoves him to one side. Ignoring Jongdae’s whines, he makes himself comfortable, propping one leg over the other, and grabs a can of Mountain Dew. “Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s whine becomes coherent words. “Whaat.”

Kyungsoo opens the soda and inclines his head in the direction of the maknaes. “Do you know what they’re up to?”

Jongdae shrugs, and snakes his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. Kyungsoo figures it’s ample compensation for taking over Jongdae’s chair, and tolerates it. “Damned if I know. It doesn’t affect me.”

Minseok walks by, and Jongdae takes the opportunity to stick out a foot. Minseok flails for a moment but catches his balance. He glares at Jongdae. “Fuck you.”

Jongdae gives him his best shit-eating grin. “Love you too, hyung. Do you know what’s going on with the evil maknaes?”

Minseok follows his line of sight and makes an ‘ah’ sound. “Don’t you remember? Today’s the day Yixing’s arriving at the hotel. As usual, flying in right before our photoshoots for the new album tomorrow.”

Only Kyungsoo is close enough to hear Jongdae’s breath catch. “Shit.” Jongdae had the unfortunate draw of having the room adjacent to Sehun and Kai’s, and he isn’t on the best of terms with Yixing at the moment.

Kyungsoo puts a hand on Jongdae’s thigh. “You can crash in my room. But Baekhyun can go die in a ditch.”

Minseok laughs. “Baekhyun can stay with me. Since CBX, I’ve gotten used to his antics. I’ll go let him know, he’ll be so mad the maknaes beat him to the punch.” He leaves with a skip in his step.

“What an evil hyung,” Jongdae sighs with a mixture of pity for Baekhyun and envy of Minseok. “When we get to be his age, will we get that evil? Nix that, you’re already evil, Kyungsoo-yah.”

Kyungsoo levels a glare at Jongdae. “And you can sleep in the bathroom. Fuck you.”

He shoves Jongdae off of the chair. The maknaes look up at Kyungsoo, frightened, and quickly slink out of the room.

**

“I’m glad Kyungsoo-hyung isn’t the one rooming in the hotel room next to ours. He’d murder us,” Jongin mumbles. Sehun nods in agreement as they power-walk away from the private lounge area. The two of them love Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo is known to dote on them. But get him angry, and Kyungsoo’s _scary_. Besides Joonmyun. Now there’s somebody who’s hella intimidating when angry.

Needless to say, they’re ecstatic that a hyung who _unconditionally_ loved the two of them is coming back.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Sehun asks, slinging an arm over Jongin’s shoulder. He scrolls through Instagram with his other hand, rolling his eyes at the bunnies that flooded his Search feed. Par for the course based on his excessive stalking of Yixing.

Meanwhile Jongin is also glued to his phone, staring at their group chat with Yixing. Most of their messages are a few second recordings of choreo, and at the very end is:

Yixing-ge: my flight is tonight arriving ! ! 8 pm  
Sehunnie: …  
Jonginnie: for real? yay  
Jonginnie: you have to say hi to us first  
Yixing-ge: but  
Yixing-ge: I should say hi to everyone  
Sehunnie: no  
Sehunnie: hotel room 808  
Sehunnie: if Baek hyung gets you he's never gonna let go he’ll get all koala-y  
Jonginnie: ya we wanna say hi first  
Jonginnie: you promised  
Yixing-ge: 哈哈好吧

Jongin looks up from his phone at Sehun, warm brown eyes questioning. “He just said ‘haha okay.’ No idea why he used Chinese, typical hyung.”

Jongin cracks a smile and grabs Sehun’s hand. “Enough dawdling. Let's go do the thing.”

**

After returning to their shared hotel room they get to work. Sehun pulls out his suitcase and zips the fake bottom open to reveal his portable toy collection. “We still going with simple tonight?” Sehun asks.

Jongin nods. “It's been so long since hyung has been with us. We should start off slow.”

Sehun lets out a whine. “Simpler doesn't mean slow,” he says, thinking of the last time he’d been with Yixing—too long ago, but _oh_ so good. Especially—“I need that dick in me.” Jongin rolls his eyes but has to suppress a shudder too. 

“And what about my dick?” he jokes.

“Don't worry Jonginnie I won't get tired of your dick,” Sehun smiles, nuzzles into Jongin’s side to appease him. “But hyung’s….” he licks his lips. “He's got that monster dick.”

Jongin pulls out a bottle of lube and sets a butt plug within reach. Sehun whines again, aching to be full. “You first, Sehunnie. Hands and knees.” Yes. Sehun practically scrambles to obey and Jongin smiles at his eagerness. 

They'd tried being exclusive for a while, but what a waste of energy when they both got off on pleasing a third party. And boy did they have _great_ options for threesomes.

Biting his lip, Jongin makes sure to slick his fingers up well. He puts the lube down within arm's reach and kneads Sehun’s ass with his other hand. So firm, so tempting as Sehun’s pink hole flashes at him. Jongin can’t wait to see Yixing wreck Sehun. He circles a lubed finger around Sehun’s entrance, teasing.

Sehun leans back into the touch, moaning, trying to get it in before finally gritting out, “Fingers, now.” He wants to feel full, feel ready for hyung.

Jongin complies and swirls a finger in. He lets Sehun get used to the sensation, whispers his lips along Sehun’s back. He suddenly crooks his fingers at the same time as he sucks hard on a spot on Sehun’s shoulder, eliciting a gasped, “Fuck!” He smirks and continues to move his fingers, hooking and scissoring. Soon Sehun is writhing on the bed with Jongin’s fingers pumping in and out of him. Jongin is so, so hard from the wet dream wiggling around in front of him and the noises coming out of him.

But it's Sehun’s time. Jongin ignores his erection and instead reaches around Sehun with his other hand and pulls on Sehun’s dick, slick with precome. One, two, and three wrist flicks has Sehun coming apart, releasing onto the sheets with a whimper of Jongin's name.

Jongin rubs Sehun’s hole a few more times, making Sehun shudder, before grabbing both plug and lube. He drizzles some lube on the plug, rubs it around to warm it up, and gently inserts it into Sehun’s hole. Sehun sighs at being filled up, and wiggles to makes sure it's snug. Jongin wants to thrust it in and out, but he also wants to cuddle. Life is hard.

He collapses next to Sehun and nuzzles more kisses into Sehun’s neck. It makes Sehun laugh and bat at Jongin, because he's being silly. “Sehun,” he says, with his heart in his eyes, “the plug looks adorable in you.”

Sehun merely grunts in response, unable to respond to affection as openly as Jongin offers it. But Jongin understands, he always does. Sehun wiggles his butt a little to adjust, and sighs again when it nudges his prostate. “Just move your butt near my hand, won’t you? I’m too tired to move.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “No, I’d rather not. Let’s just cuddle. You’ll get me later.”

**

The car rolls up to the elevator in the hotel’s parking garage. “Lay-ssi, here you are. This is your hotel key card, and I’ll pop open the trunk for you.”

Yixing, who had been staring out into space, snaps back into reality. “Ah, thank you,” he responds, dipping his head to the driver. He exits the car and opens the trunk. He takes his bag out, and shuts the trunk. Yixing bows again to the driver, and waves as the driver takes off. He pulls up the suitcase handle and walks over to the elevator.

The card key reads “807.” He chuckles to himself. “Lucky me, it’s right next to their room,” Yixing murmurs, and enters the elevator. He hums “Lucky One” as the elevator climbs floors, bobbing his head to the imaginary funk beat.

He’s still bobbing his head when he passes 808 for his own room. Yixing opens his door with the card key and rolls his luggage in. He takes a quick shower, to wake himself up a little. Sighing into the stream of warm water, he feels himself relax.

It’s no lengthy breather, but he takes what he can get. Now humming “Relax” under his breath, and pushing the thought of that botched performance at Chenglong-ge’s gala out of his mind, he quickly pulls on a loose T-shirt and boxers.

Finally he plugs in his phone to charge and leaves everything in his room, only taking the key card. Yixing approaches 808 and hesitates, hit with sudden anxiety. It’s been months. He hasn’t seen them in so long. What if something’s changed?

Shaking the unwelcome thoughts out, he knocks before he loses his nerve. A muffled exclamation, and then silence.

Finally the door opens. Sehun slips out and closes it behind him before throwing himself at Yixing. Yixing’s arms have already automatically opened for Sehun and he’s braced for impact. He finds himself tearing up and fiercely returns Sehun’s embrace, hugging him around his slim waist.

Sehun says, “I missed you, hyung.” Yixing runs his hands up and down Sehun’s back, and one hand dips down to pat Sehun’s ass.

“I missed you t… Sehunnie?” He feels the telltale flared rubber of a…. “Fuck, Hunnie, is this—”

Sehun tips Yixing’s head and kisses him, cutting his question short. Sehun licks along the seam of Yixing’s full lips, and finally into his mouth, taking over Yixing’s thoughts until all he can think of are those past nights, giving it to Sehun like he deserves. Hands still on Sehun’s waist, Yixing grinds his crotch lightly, teasingly, onto Sehun’s. Sehun groans into Yixing’s mouth.

Yixing had closed his eyes during the kiss, so he felt rather than saw Sehun settle a cloth around his eyes. “Hunnie?” he asks, slack-jawed as Sehun pulls away from the kiss and secures the blindfold. He recognizes the feel; it’s the same silk used during their dance routine except thicker. “Are we practicing our dance routine?” Yixing jokes, laughing breathlessly.

Sehun swallows audibly when Yixing mimics his signature hip thrust. Yixing’s now-sensitive ears pick up the sound, his mind really going wild with thoughts of Sehun swallowing around his dick. “Yeah, something like that.” The door swings open, AC blowing onto Yixing’s exposed collarbones, making him shiver.

“Hyung,” a different voice croons. Honeyed tones that make Yixing shiver for a different reason as the owner of the voice drapes himself on him.

“Nini—” and he is cut off again as Jongin’s lips seal Yixing’s, tongue already plundering Yixing's mouth. He barely registers being pulled forward, mind distantly noting that the door clicks closed behind him. The rest of his mind is currently being scrambled by Jongin’s deft tongue, and the promises it holds.

Another memory, Jongin slowly sinking himself down onto Yixing’s cock. The sexiness he exudes in performance is just a taste of what he’s really like in bed, and it’s all Yixing could do not to explode right away like he’s a teenage boy again.

He’s spun around, back into the present, and pushed gently when the backs of his calves feel blankets. The bed. The source of all debauchery, fuck, it’s going to be good. Yixing obeys and sits on the bed when Jongin breaks their kiss and more insistently leans him back. Yixing suddenly feels bereft when Jongin retreats completely, and realizes he is very hard, cock hanging hot and heavy. He brings his hands down to rest on the bed, waiting, trembling, anticipating.

A wet, slurping noise and Sehun moans into Yixing’s ear. That must be the plug being removed, Yixing thinks dimly and somehow gets even harder, thinking of replacing it with something much, much better.

Someone pulls off his shirt and tugs demandingly at his boxers. He lifts his hips and lets them be shoved onto the floor. A condom is wrapped onto Yixing's cock, and lube is drizzled on top. Even through the condom Yixing can feel the cold and he hisses. A hand soothingly and maddeningly rubs up and down his back, reminding him to relax. 

“Welcome back, hyung,” Sehun says in front of him, facing the other direction, and grinds his ass onto Yixing’s lubed erection.

Yixing gasps and his hands fly to Sehun’s hips, mind going into overdrive. _Fuck_ , Sehun’s going to be the death of him. Sehun moans too, Yixing’s cock stroking him just right. Hands land on Yixing’s nipples and tweak them, eliciting a squeak from Yixing. A low chuckle, and Jongin presses his broad chest to Yixing’s back, kissing Yixing’s neck.

His kisses trail to the side and Yixing turns his head to meet Jongin’s lips, moaning into the sloppy kiss. Sehun takes this opportunity to take Yixing’s cock and guide it into his hole.

Sehun whimpers as Yixing presses into him. He’d been prepped, and yet… he and Jongin still forgotten how massive Yixing’s dick was. Yixing rubs soothing circles on Sehun’s side, and breaks the kiss with Jongin. “Nini, go help Hunnie get comfortable, won’t you?”

Jongin scrambles to obey. Yixing hears Sehun whine and feels him relax when Jongin licks at Sehun’s cock. Yixing brings Sehun all the way back, slowly, until he is completely impaled and breathing hard. A few moments pass as Sehun adjusts, and then finally—

“Fucking _fuck_ me, gege.” Yixing’s hips jerk at the honorific, grinding into Sehun even further.

“Fuck, I’ll fuck you right, Hunnie.” He hopes Jongin is ready, and pulls Sehun forward before snapping sharply back into him. He can hear Jongin swallow, and fuck it must look so good, they must look so good because he feels in heaven with Sehun clenching around him and fucking into Jongin’s face too.

Sehun’s whines rise in pitch, going almost breathlessly high. He clenches around Yixing and Yixing swears, rutting into Sehun harder. It’s been so long, and he hopes he can make Sehun come before he does.

“I’ve missed you, cheeky brat. I wish I could see you, wish I could see you fuck Jongin’s mouth. You can come for me, won’t you Hunnie?” Sehun’s almost sobbing with sensation and Yixing knows Sehun’s almost there when he whispers, “Gege, gege, gege,” like it’s all he can manage.

“Come for gege.”

That’s what pushes Sehun over the edge, coming into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin’s cries are muffled by the cock in his mouth, and Yixing is so close but not yet, he wants to see. He wants to fuck Jongin too if he can. Yixing brings Sehun back into his lap, and off of Jongin’s mouth. He hugs Sehun and kisses his sweaty shoulder before letting him slump to the side, onto the bed.

Yixing reaches to take off the blindfold because he wants, he wants to see how badly he’s wrecked Sehun, but a hand—Jongin—stops him. Jongin climbs into Yixing’s lap after removing Yixing's condom and snuggles into him. “I’ll recover soon, give me a bit, hyung,” he pants into Yixing’s shoulder, no doubt pouting that Yixing hasn't come yet. There’s a light sheen of sweat on Jongin’s body and Yixing wants, he so wants—

“Nini, I want to see you and Hunnie,” Yixing says gently but demandingly. _Fuck_ , he wants so bad.

“This is about you though,” he murmurs, “gege, let us do all the work. Relax.” Yixing pretends to agree and slides his hands up Jongin’s body – strong thighs, abs, sculpted pecs, and finally his beautiful face, and brings Jongin in for a dirty kiss. He tastes Sehun in Jongin’s mouth and hums in delight.

Yixing runs his hands back down Jongin’s body and in one quick move, tightens his grip and flips them both over. He does it slowly, core tightening, to make sure they don’t hit their heads or Sehun. Jongin yelps, softly, but Yixing is too quick. In one smooth motion, Yixing takes off the blindfold, and secures Jongin’s wrists above his head.

What he sees makes his mouth go dry. Jongin, naked and golden and glorious, laid out like a decadent dessert before him, already half-hard. To their right, a languid Sehun, stretched out like a cat and shining with the afterglow of his orgasm. “漂亮,” he says. Pretty. Yixing grabs a pillow, putting it under Jongin’s back for support.

Jongin’s clear butt plug sparkles at him, and he makes eye contact with Jongin as he slowly pulls it out. Jongin’s mouth falls open in a silent plea and his eyes close. Yixing smirks, bends Jongin up, legs to chest, and licks across Jongin’s hole, clenching around nothing.

He hears Jongin shout in surprise and Sehun gasp with renewed arousal. Yixing hopes he’s got enough stamina for this.

Soon he’s plunging his tongue past the still tight ring of muscle, deep into Jongin. He quickly adds some fingers, loving how easily Jongin’s body lets him in, takes him in, is meant for Yixing. Jongin’s moans are obscene, and Yixing has to keep an iron grip on his hips to keep him from bucking up. Jongin’s hard again and so is Sehun, if the soft moans from their side are any indication.

Yixing gets so into it, not even pausing for breath until Jongin cries out desperately, "Stop, I'm gonna, I want you in me," he whines, and Yixing pulls away. 

Jongin’s eyes are wet with unshed tears, and after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Yixing climbs up Jongin’s body. He tenderly strokes Jongin’s cheek, who leans into the touch. “You okay?” Yixing whispers, worried that he’s hurt Jongin somehow.

Jongin nods, fervently. “Yes, I’m okay, I just wanna come with you coming inside of me, gege,” he says shyly, in that abso-fucking-lutely adorable way of his. This shyness that disappears when Jongin dances and when Jongin is in the middle of sex, but somehow re-appears during breaks like this.

This shyness drives Yixing crazy.

He shudders as he says, “It’ll be my pleasure, and yours.” Jongin scrunches his face at Yixing’s joke, but it's fond, always fondness for his favorite hyung. Yixing quickly rolls on another condom and some lube, and Jongin gasps as Yixing lines up and pushes into him. “Hunnie, why don’t you keep Jongin’s hand and mouth occupied?”

Sehun scrambles to Jongin’s side, eager to join. Jongin smiles at Sehun when Sehun tilts his head to the side, and meets Sehun for a kiss. Jongin reaches out as Sehun brings his hips forward, and Sehun gasps, trembles when Jongin takes him in hand and tugs. 

Yixing grips Jongin’s thighs and continues slamming into him hard, undulating his hips. He swallows when Sehun also grabs Jongin’s dick. It's so hot, yet so cute. 

“Cute,” he croons aloud. Sehun would glare but he's too busy moaning into Jongin’s mouth. 

They are both so beautifully wrecked. It's all Yixing can do to keep going. His hands feel magnetized to Jongin’s thighs. More. More and more and more until his rhythm becomes erratic and he's so close and —

“Nini, Hunnie, I'm—”

“Me too—”

“Do it,” Sehun demands, like the brat he is. Yixing comes and sees stars for a moment, he feels so good. Jongin lets out a satisfied moan as he comes too, and so does Sehun after a particularly hard wrist flick. 

Yixing has barely enough strength to make sure he collapses between the two. They're sticky, the sheets are sticky, but they can't bring themselves to care too much. Sehun wiggles until he's tucked into Yixing's side, and Jongin mirrors him, putting Yixing's arm under his neck. 

Yixing smiles tiredly and kisses each of them on the forehead. “Can one of you at least take off the condom?”

Jongin groans. “Sehun’s a princess so I'll do it.”

“That's Princess Oh to you,” Sehun snarks. Jongin sticks out his tongue and gently removes the condom. He ties it off and throws it at the trash. “Wow, you missed.”

“No fighting, let's go to sleep,” mumbles Yixing, already mostly in dreamland. Toothbrushing can come in the morning. 

“Okayyyy,” the two maknaes chorus. They both nuzzle into Yixing's neck. 

Yixing breathlessly huffs his laughter, ticklish. 

Tomorrow he will deal with not being a part of the comeback, but that is tomorrow. Tonight, he gets to both of them again before falling asleep, feeling sated and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome! As I said in the beginning, it's my first fic so please be kind to me >_>. You can yell at me on tumblr [here](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Links to my favorite man's album songs referenced: [Relax](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aajKGtbMNHQ) and this one is def [mood music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8Lo7hLFGRk).


End file.
